Getaway Car
by CastielKicksAss
Summary: Sam's feeling the stresses of college and family and needs a break…


Wrote this forever ago and just found it again. First Transformers fic, I own nothing and the song is by The Jenkins and called "Getaway car". It's a great song to listen to while you're reading this or anytime 'cause it's relaxing :)

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Getaway Car

_Remembering when we first met _

_we had that adventure in our eyes _

_but something got away, i guess _

_in the everyday of our lives _

_and i don't know what keeps us here _

_let's disappear and start all over again_

College is around the corner and Sam could not feel more stressed or unprepared. Miles has cut all ties with him and Mikaela hasn't talked to him in weeks. His parents are hounding him to get everything ready and packed because, "The two months will be over before you know it!" Sam's entire life seems to be crashing down on his and there's nothing he, the savior of the world, can do about it. He is told the future will not wait for him to catch up so he must decide his life now, now, **now**! Or risk being left behind.

An uneasy feeling has grown and festered in his gut to the point where the connective tissue of his insides are like stone; taunt with stress.

An escape, at least for a while, is what he wishes for as he lies in his bed; left with nothing but his misery, alone in the dark. Then light floods his room and in a flash he untangles himself from twisted sheets and flies towards the window.

And there it is; his getaway car.

_We can run away baby come as you are _

_you can look at my heart as your getaway car _

_we can drive all night it will be alright _

_love can take us so far in your getaway car_

Of course Bee isn't just any car, no. He's a friend, brother and protector all rolled into a smokin' hot Camaro that everyone dreams of having.

Sam wastes no time and silently rushes down the stairs, avoiding the creaky third step, and flinging open the kitchen door. When his feet hit the cool grass Bee's door is already open and waiting; his engine purring quietly. The door swings close and the soft, leather seat shifts around Sam to encase him in a gentle embrace.

_All we need is the open road _

_and more fuel for the fire inside us _

_steer us on to lands unknown _

_and we can leave this world behind _

_and all i know is you and me _

_that's all we'll need to start all over again _

Bumblebee needs no words of encouragement to take his charge far away from his troubles having felt the growing unease build within his friend the past month. Street lights fly by as Bee aims for the city limits and here Sam has no expectations to live up to, no demands that have to be met. Bumblebee _knows_ what his charge, his friend, has done and lived through. He knows that, while human life is short nothing should cause so much stress or cause rifts between friends and family.

Here with Bee is Sam's getaway.

_Turn up the radio (radio) _

_don't look back again (no) _

_let me put the pedal down, get us out of this town _

_don't be afraid to ride_

They drive for hours with the radio blaring trying to outrun the anger and stress that the rising sun will bring. Too soon they reach the cliffs and look out at the vast stretch of land that they could get lost in. But they won't, because the future like the rising sun has to reach them at some point no matter how long or far they run.

Bumblebee can feel peace come over Sam and his spark shines with an answering harmony that has been missing for weeks.

Sam takes a deep breath and enjoys the sight of the sun reflecting off of Bee's rally yellow hood. He's ready to go back now and face anything, everything.

As long as he knows that he will have these moments of reprieve with his getaway car.

_We can run away baby come as you are _

_you can look at my heart as your getaway car _

_we can drive all night it will be alright _

_love can take us so far in your getaway car_

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_Originally this was a slash fic but I revised it and that didn't fit into the story so just friendship…or if you're like me and have permanent slash goggle's, that's okay too! Lol

Hope you enjoyed and reviews feed the muse monster! Rawr!


End file.
